


What Daddy Deserves

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [7]
Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Bimboification, CBT, Cock Theft, Cock and Ball Torture, Incest, M/M, Size Humiliation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Carl, tainted by Seithr, gives his dad what he's always deserved. A thorough bit of bullying, courtesy of his now bimbo-like son.
Relationships: Carl Closer/Relius Clover
Series: October Batch 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 12





	What Daddy Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Carl Clover was a boy that had lost many things. He had lost his sister, his mother, and his father. All because of that very same father being a lunatic with a lack of morals, one that led him to turning his wife into nothing more than a living doll that would do his every command. His sister met a similar fate, being left in his hands because his father had some sort of sick intent in mind for him.

He sent him down a path identical to his own. One that would lead the boy to becoming little more than a madman in his own right. But his son would deviate. He couldn’t turn a person into a doll in the literal sense, that was too much for him. He preferred to take a different approach to things, especially with all of the magic floating through the air.

If there was one thing he knew, it was that he couldn’t match up to his father without a plan. And by studying the effects of magic as the world knew it, he could devise such a plan. One that would deprive his father of anything he would be able to do against him. And in turn, he could show him just what happened to the son who he tried to corrupt.

Key word, ‘corrupt’. You see, by looking into how magic functioned in its most basic format, the boy was exposed to high quantities of Seithr. Now normally this wouldn’t be an issue, outside of the fact that he would’ve likely gone through some sort of horrible mutation that would leave him a mess, not unlike the slimy mess that had tried to creep towards the Boundary. But Carl was different. He had enough willpower, enough of a sound mind, to pull himself together despite the substance trying its best to tear him limb from limb. And with this willpower, he would challenge his father…

No. He’d show Daddy just how far he had fallen…

\---

“To think that my son could come up with a scheme like this.”

The cutting and otherwise dull voice of Relius Clover, the blonde puppeteer that had pulled the strings of so many people over the years, now found himself on the receiving and literal end of that treatment. His wife and his daughter, the two that he had turned into dolls, were now wrapping him in countless steel wires, keeping him from moving more than necessary. All while his clothes had been torn to shreds, leaving his chiseled body on display. And yet, despite all of that, he hadn’t lost his composure. He just watched through that mask of his, waiting for his son to make his move.

“You hurt me, Daddy. I went through all of this trouble, all of this super duper hard work, and you just call it a scheme? You don’t even make fun of me? Where’s the Daddy that took my Mommy and Sissy away from me?”

Carl’s voice echoed around him, as the son of the puppeteer walked into view. And for the first time, the masked man’s expression cracked ever slightly, his ever-smug smile loosening as he watched his son’s hips sway from side to side.

The boy hadn’t grown any taller, as his hat still stood as high as it always did. But below that had was a face that looked way too feminine for its own good, complete with a cute pair of hearts decorating his cheeks to complement the violet eyeshadow and equally violet plump dick-sucking pillow-lips. Just his face was enough to make any rational man, especially a man of science like Relius, freeze in utter shock and repulsion. But that was just one part of him.

His body had changed so dramatically as well. He had discarded any other part of his usual outfit except for his cape, which hung loosely from his incredibly slim shoulders. His arms had lost a lot of their muscle definition over the last little while, leaving them slim and dainty like a girl’s. Not only that, but his chest was pushing out ever slightly, as if he was developing a set of breasts. Nothing too dramatic, especially compared to the women that the puppeteer had previously tortured for information and research.

Once Daddy’s eyes glazed further down towards the boy’s hips, the real changes were on full display. His hips jutted out to the point where he’d need two seats to properly sit down wherever he went, and the amount of plush padding on the back was even bigger. It was as if you could put an actual human head on either cheek, and it’d act like a completely normal pillow with how soft it looked. Of course, given the size of the thighs attached to those hips and assets, that probably wouldn’t be recommended, especially with the ditzy yet cruel look behind the glasses on the bimboi’s face.

And of course, you couldn’t forget his actual manhood. Despite how much of his masculinity had been utterly twisted by his research into Seithr, his core masculinity had anything but vanished. His cock reached up past his navel, throbbing with a certain need. And yet he hadn’t even pulled his foreskin away, showing that it could still grow even further…

“You’ve turned yourself into a freak, I see.” Relius said, not bothering to struggle against his binds. All he needed to do was mock his son, and the rest would come naturally. He knew him too well at this point. If he tried to act incensed, then he’d just set the boy off… And that wouldn’t make this experience quite as interesting as it was turning out to be. Yes, he was honestly and utterly disgusted with the visage his son had taken on, but his curious mind was more interested in seeing where this would go.

Carl giggled as Daddy tried to act so detached. Like he always did. “Daddy’s trying to act all serious again. That’s not nice at all.” The blonde bimboi chimed as he stepped closer, letting the clack of his heels echo around the two of them. “Daddy, what do we do to bad boys that try to act like they’re better than anybody else? You’ve taught me that before, I want to hear it from your lips.” He chimed, while his pink-tinted eyes peered straight into his Daddy’s.

“We dissect them. We ensure that they understand the difference between arrogance and self-confidence, by keeping them alive during the entire procedure.” The older blonde explained, his mask hiding the full truth of his expression.

The bimboi nodded and giggled, his head and body so full of Seithr that most of his thoughts just turned into more of the stuff. The more of it that flowed inside him, the harder his cock throbbed. Such a distracting sight, especially as the young bimboi lifted his heel-adorned foot up…

And brought it right down on the older man’s exposed balls, the sharp tip digging in and sending a powerful shock of pain through his system. “That’s right, Daddy. But I don’t wanna make big cutties in you, so I’ll just make you feel something just as bad as a knife in your guts.” He chimed with that same cheerful tone and expression, despite the cruel punishment he was inflicting upon him.

Relius let out a gasp of pain, gritting his teeth a bit as his cock shot to a fully erect state. It was only a little bigger than his son’s, but it was nowhere near as thick. A shameful cock for a shameful man. How appropriate that he’d get aroused by punishment like this.

“Aw, you’ve got a stiffy! I’ve got a stiffy too. Wanna compare?” Carl giggled as he held his cock real close to his Daddy’s, all while his heel continued to grind into those vulnerable balls. He was pressing so far down on it that he could feel the testicle itself beneath the sharp point, his ditzy grin turning just a teensy bit malicious as their tips started pushing against one another…

The more that heel dug into the older man’s precious pearls, the harder it got to think clearly. In a shocking twist of fate, the man who loved to sadistically torture people for his research was equally vulnerable in a masochistic sense, cum slowly bubbling out of the tip of his cock as his son pushed his own tip further. The bubbles slowly dribbled their way down both cocks, a moan sneaking its way out of the older man’s lips…

“Aha, Daddy’s cracking, how lovely!” The boyish torturer chimed as he pulled his leg back down, letting those vulnerable orbs rest for just a second. Only to giggle louder as he noticed a thick glob of cum splurt its way out of his father’s tip, the relief causing him to accidently orgasm. “How pathetic, Daddy’s making a mess of himself. Maybe I should train Daddy to use the potty like a good boy, after I’ve made sure he understands everything else.”

Relius didn’t like the sound of those words, his eyes having already gone from secured in their smugness to worried behind that mask. And the way that they widened as he felt his song’s cock pushing up against his closed anus, a hole that he had never before experimented with, made sweat run down his face real fast. If he just remained calm, surely this would blow over fast. His son would get the excitement that he craved, and he would leave him alone…

The facade of serenity and pure calm was shattered the second that cockhead slipped into his hole like a knife through butter. Despite how thick it was, despite the fact that Daddy was an anal virgin, Carl could just slip it in like nothing else. It was because of all the Seithr inside him, permanently lubing him up and altering anything that he might come in contact with. That was how he had developed those small breasts of his, by playing with his own nipples too much when he was masturbating. 

In fact, that very same substance was quick to mess around with the older man’s body. While it did little to reduce his outward masculinity, as his son preferred his rugged body and his adult appearance… It did the exact opposite to the painfully erect cock pushing against his lower stomach. 

With every thrust that forced a moan from his lips, a little bit of his rod started to shrink. It started out slow because of his son needing to properly adjust to the feeling of this wonderful hole, but the more comfortable he got and the faster he performed his devastating thrusts that sent his thoughts swirling around in his head, the less manhood he had between his legs…

“You’re looking really cute down there, Daddy! You have a real baby cock, I’m sure Mommy would love to see that if you had kept her human!” Carl giggled and taunted him as he used one of his dainty fingers to push up against the nub that was Daddy’s little cock, making worthless and tiny droplets of cum squirt out real fast. All while his hips continued smashing their way into his ass, destroying his hole with no chance of it ever recovering…

Relius couldn’t keep up with it all. His mind had been fractured and turned into a mush of pure pleasure thanks to his son’s continued thrusts. The humiliation of being bound and having his cock turned into nothing more than a nub hanging from his crotch was fueling it too, as it kept on leaking pitiful and tiny amounts of bubbly clear cum. And the pain from his balls almost being crushed earlier just acted as the cherry on top of it all, his cheeks flushing fully red.

His son just giggled at the sight of Daddy crumbling so hard. A man that had ruined his life, and here he was just cumming it all out like a pathetic plaything. It was enough to make his monster of a cock, which had even grown a little longer thanks to the changes his Seithr had done to Daddy, throb so hard that he couldn’t hold back either. He thrust his cock in one more time, and let loose.

Cum flooded away inside of Daddy, filling his tummy within seconds and causing his belly to bloat out with the amount of genetic material that sloshed around in there. And not all of it poured right back out as the bimboi pulled his cock back, just a few droplets. It was in there for good until he digested it, like a good baby-cocked toy like him should.

Carl licked his lips as he held his cock with one hand and sighed in relief, a stream of golden liquid pouring out from the tip as it ran down the older man’s body. He was marking his territory, humiliating Daddy one more time as he could see the utterly broken grin on his face. He had done it. He had gotten revenge, and he had gotten a new toy too…

But his cock didn’t go down, even after he had finished. So maybe, just maybe, he should find more toys. Daddy would need company, after all...


End file.
